Night moons
by Whatstoknow
Summary: A life on the run will soon be turned around. Sorry for the bad Summary.
1. Chapter 1

All my life I have been able to transform into a strange creature. I have a sleek body, with glowing blue rings on my tail, head, arms and legs. I run about the city, I am nothing but a a urban myth in the city of Melbourne. I sneak through the shadows, unseen. I look at the moon. It's high in the sky, I would estimate about 11:00 pm. I reach an alleyway. I make sure that there is no-one around. And then, hidden by the shadows I transform. I'm enveloped in pure darkness. I hear a rattle. I stop and look around. It doesn't seem to be anything around. Just the wind. I sigh. This is getting harder and harder. I transform again. Covered in darkness once again, I fully transform. When the darkness fully settles, I look at myself. Black runners, black pants with thin blue stripes, and the same with my shirt and jacket. I lay down and close my eyes and let sleep envelop me into is comforting embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon, just saying.

Waking up, I see the sun in my eyes, and very quickly close them again. It's too bright! I never did understand yet why I struggle to adjust my eyes to bright lights. Slowly I get up and look onto the street. So many people. I take a deep breath and walk onto the street onto the path. I try to reach the library too see what I really am. Although yesterday I made a breakthrough. Although it was in a book labelled "Pokemon kanto-unova". It had a range of different creatures on the front of the book. My form was on there too. I had to see it. From memory Pokemon is a very popular game and TV show. Finally I reach the library. I look in the "children's" section. It's full of different kids' books. I look for the one I found yesterday. Ah! There it is. I reach and take it down. I open the pages. I start from the front of the book to see if my other form is in there. I start in the "kanto" section. I look at all 151 but I'm not there. I look in the "johto" section. Aha! There I am! Number 197. Apparently I'm a creature called umbreon. A dark type. That tells me why I like the dark and not daylight. I take in all the information I need from the book and leave. So now I know what I am. I am "evolution" of a Pokemon called "eevee". From what I also read, I like to absorb the moons rays, and that gives me a bit of power. I go back to my familiar alleyway. I lay down and wait for night time.

And that's chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: you should have seen this before. But in case you didn't I don't own pokemon.

My eyes snap open. I look around. I can't see anything. I sit up. I call out. "hello?". Still nothing. I close my eyes again. A rattle. I jump to my feet. "Who's there?" I call. "Show yourself!" I look into the darkness and see a little girl. About 5. And a older boy is with her. Roughly about 12. They peek around a corner. They look at me. "who are you?" they ask. I glare at them. "Why does it matter?" The little girl hides behind the boy. Presumably her brother. "We're lost". I raise an eyebrow. "in Melbourne? Bad place to be lost in." "Can I just know your name?" "I don't have one." The boy looks surprised. "No name? Hasn't that bothered you?" I sigh. "No, not until you brought it up." He asks "can we stay with you tonight?" My head shoots up in surprise. "Huh?" The little girls stares at her brother. "Are you sure bro?" "Positive. We'll be quite safe here." I close my eyes. "Your welcome to stay here for the night but tomorrow you leave. Got it?" they both nod their heads. "Good. Now make yourselves comfy. It's a cold night tonight." They lay themselves on the pavement and sleep. Albeit they were cold. I close my eyes and sleep once more.

...3 hours later...

It's down here!

...huh? What's going on? I stick my head out the alleyway and look around. I almost fainted when I saw all the cops around. One noticed me and pulled out their gun and pointed it at me. "There it is! There creature is here!" well, crap. Ahh! I run down the alleyway. I look around to try and spot how it happened, but turn up nothing. I run to my sleeping place where the boy and girl are still sleeping. I shake them awake. "Get up!" the boy and girl groaned. "Wha? Don't wake us up!" "Yeah it's still the crack of dawn!" "It's the police!" They stare at each other and nod. They look back at me and and boy says "close your eyes" "why?" "just do it!" "fine" as my eyes are closed I sense a light shining nearby. 'are they using a torch or something?' I open my eyes and fall back in shock. In from of me are two dragon like creatures. A red one and a blue one. The blue one has brightly coloured blue and white feathers and two wing like things sticking out the top side of its body. Two presumably ears on top of its head. A red triangle on its cheese and two claws sticking out the bottom side of its body. It was hovering in the air. And two rudder like things out the back. The red one was very much alike from the blue one. Almost the same except smaller. And where the was blue of the blue one, it was red on is one and where's here was red on this one, well I think you g the idea. "We are Latios and latias". I take a step back in shock. Two creatures like me? Well things got Interesting quick. I jump on the blue one, thinking it could support my weight. It did. It flew out of the alleyway without a moment to spare. They Take me to the eureka tower. Melbourne's tallest tower. I jump off and look at them. "Who are you? WHAT are you?" they both sighed. "we already told you. We're latios and latias." "Pokemon?" I ask. They nod. "well at least I know I'm not alone." they look at me in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" I don't answer and transform right in front of their eyes. Shadows get sucked into my form and I'm fully enveloped in shadows. Finally after a few seconds I'm my 'umbreon' form again. At first they look shocked but soon grin like they won the lottery. "Well what do you know, we found the universal guardian".


	4. Hiatus

On Hiatus. I'll be back!


End file.
